Pleasures of Training
by MaddiManiac
Summary: What happens when a summons of Sasuke's has a little fun? SOLO!Sasuke, Bestiality with Snake


**A/N: Hey here is another horny story from my archive! Have fun wanking (if that is what you are doing). Review (damnit please)!**

**Warning: Bestiality (Sasuke on Snake)**

* * *

**One Use for a Snake**

* * *

Sasuke was exhausted after a torturous day of training, and horny. He began to drift into dream land as he trudged back to his barracks. Today he had been practicing summoning snakes. Normally that was nothing of importance...except he had to hide his bulging erection the entire session. The events of yesterday played through his mind...

* * *

The raven-haired youth laid on his stiff bed, looking up at the ceiling with utter disgust. He had a hard-on, the cause being both hormones and Orochimaru. Orochimaru may not be the most attractive man but he definitely had a way with his tongue!

Grunting in an exasperating manner, he surrendered to his protruding dick and started to lazily stroke it. Sasuke eyes became half-lidded and small breathy moans escaped his parted lips. Hands squeezed and pumped at his penis vigorously, sweat slicking the stiff shaft. Even when he continued to play with the head of his cock, he felt dissatisfied. He wanted something in him.

Precum began to leak from the tip and he massaged his balls, groaning as the cool feeling of his cum engulfed his body in a delicious heat. He tugged his foreskin, enjoying the pain with pleasure as he thrust into his cupped hands, humping them restlessly. With a mighty cry he came, jizz spurting onto his chest and sheets. Sasuke laid back, panting in his afterglow.

"Unfortunately" he was still hard and ached to be penetrated. The feel of a dick sliding in and out, finding that hidden pleasure spot inside him. Too absorbed in his needs he did not notice a viper slither through the door and across the barren room. Sasuke was startled to awareness as he felt something cold and smooth run over his swollen cock. An excited shiver worked its way up his spine as he peered down at the source.

There lay the snake, twisting and undulating on his hard member, filling him with an almighty desire as heat coursed through his veins. His breathing became rapid and a shaky whimper escaped his lips as he bucked into the smooth reptilian skin. Cool scales rubbing against his warm, sensitive dick only turned him on further. He didn't care how; he just wanted to be fucked_ hard_.

The snake seemed to sense his intense need and maneuvered to his puckered entrance, experimentally flicking its tongue at the rosy skin. Sasuke snapped his hips forward, whimpering at the teasing sensation.

In one swift movement the snake had penetrated the teen with its warm tongue. Sasuke gasped in pleasure, grinding to get more of that amazing appendage in him. He squirmed to signal he was ready and the viper began. It teased, licking the moist walls of Sasuke anus, stroking roughly.

The onyx-eyed boy mewled as a thin sheen of sweat started to cover his sculpted body. The snake continued licking and tasting his raised ass. On one lick the viper had hit his sweet spot. "Fuck!" screamed Sasuke in ecstasy, his eyes rolling back.

The snake quickly pulled out, the teen squirming and begging for more, he needed something in him! His pleads of "Oh God more!" were answered as the snake impaled him in one swift movement. Ten-inches of the tail was in him, fucking the brains out of the hormonal teen. The snake easily entered into the sweat-lubricated ass, the pleads had turned into lusty moans and broken groans.

Sasuke arched off the bed, screaming wantonly at the intense rhythm the snake had started up. The sweet sensation of the snake giving it too him hard and fast, penetrating his tight ass with relish. Again and again the snake thrust in until it hit Sasuke's prostate gland. His vision went white and a shrill ring filled his ears at the sensory overload. A cry of pleasure escaped his throat, unbelieving of the glorious feeling he was having.

He was in heaven as he began to ride the snake's tail, meeting it at every thrust, matching the violent speed. "Yes, fuck my tight ass, fill me!" he screamed brokenly. His head thrown back, face flushed as the snake pounded away.

The sleek appendage in and out, feeling more like a dick every second. The bed was rocking from the extreme sex, Sasuke holding onto the headboard as his legs flailed from the insane motions. His ass muscles squeezed tightly around the tail inside him, wanting more friction, more heat, more everything!

Too soon he felt a boiling heat buildup in his lower stomach, a blazing fire lit in his swollen groin and with a mighty cry, exploded cum onto the already stained sheets. He rode the tail into oblivion, hitting his raw prostate gland, every muscles contracting to get the most out of the experience. He restlessly continued to hump the tail of the snake wanting to squeeze every last bit of cum out of him.

Slowly he came down from his mind blowing climax, collapsing from the exercise. Almost immediately after his head hit the pillow he had passed out from pure bliss. The snake had satisfied its master and with its work done slithered out of the room. As the snake left he began licking the cum off of his tail, tasting the gooey substance. It tasted amazing, he wanted more! Perhaps he could go tomorrow night and more of the sweet and salty tasting white substance...


End file.
